


Stuckony Sweet Kiss

by Towaneko



Series: Stuckony Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: dreamcatchersdaughter said:For the prompting: Stuckony. Tony's never been kissed before. Tattoo Shop across from a Bakery au, just to mix it up a little. + the word dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Tony stared across the street at the new bakery that was opening up. What a strange name. He really hope it was a play on names or someone really didn’t know how to name an establishment. 

Not that Stark Inks was any better but he wasn’t one for name creativity. 

The lighted ‘OPEN’ sign finally turned on and Tony decided he might as well introduce himself and get a taste of the offered pastries before customers started showing up. 

“Merls! I’m heading across the street to check out the new bakery. As the only other person here, you are in charge.”

A mop of dark hair and blue eyes peered out from the back room. 

“Don’t be gone too long. The prat is going to be here at 9 to finish up his dragon tattoo. Why he decided to get it all across his back is beyond me.”

“Last time I checked that prat is your boyfriend and you are the one who convinced him to get the tattoo. I’ll be back before he arrives,” Tony said, slipping out before he got a reply. 

Stepping into the bakery, Tony was immediately assaulted by the smell of freshly baked pastries. Most people would begin salivating just from that but Tony found himself drooling for a completely different reason. 

Behind the counter were two men. Tony could only describe them as Adonis and Ares. Gorgeous as they were they could only be gods. 

“Oh, our first customer. Welcome.” Adonis greeted. 

“Hi, I’m Tony.” Oh no, he didn’t expect to be so nervous. “I own Stark Inks across the street. I thought I’d come by to introduce myself. What kind of name is ‘Stucky Sweets’?” He hadn’t meant to say that. “I mean unless it is a play on your names or something. 

Then it is actually a really good name. Oh, I didn’t mean that I-” 

Ares had stuffed a cupcake in his mouth. The white chocolate frosting mixed with the chocolate cake underneath was amazing. He moaned, his gods could really bake. 

_Wait, his gods?!_

He didn’t even know their names and he was claiming them in his head. He had never been in a relationship before. Hell, it was an embarrassment at his age but he hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. All his previous dates had just fall flat. 

“My name is James. Though my friends call me Bucky.” So not Ares.

“I’m Steve. The Stucky part was a joke one of our friends came up with and it kinda stuck.” 

Tony nodded as he finished the cupcake. The icing was getting all over but at the moment he didn’t care. 

“That was the best cupcake of my life.” He could feel the icing sticking to his lips. “Do you have some napkins anywhere?” 

Then before Tony could process it Steve and Bucky were leaning in. They licked at his lips, cleaning off the icing and giving him a chaste kiss on each side of his lips. 

Tony’s face turned bright red as they regarded him with identical smirks. 

“Tony would you like-,” Bucky started.

“To go out with us sometime?” Steve finished.

Tony stuttered, his hand up against his lips. 

“YOU JERKS! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!”

Steve and Bucky didn’t look very apologetic despite all the apologies pouring from their lips. 

Tony didn’t truly forgive them till their fifth date.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you caught the small crossover. ;)


End file.
